Ѕuзйσѕ dз Αмσя
by Salsazar
Summary: Él sueña con que ella lo ame, cuando otra persona lo ama... Pero al descubrirlo puede que sienta lo mismo y comience a soñar... Con su nuevo amor...


**PBP: ¡Hola! Este es un One-Shot Seddie pero contiene mucho Creddie ¿Okay? ¡Ah! Y lo que viene a continuación es inspirado en el sueño de Ned con Moze ¿Si? Bueno, ¡Continuemos!**

_**Sueños de Amor.**_

_Una castaña reía feliz mientras estaba acostada en un jardín de flores… Traía un vestido blanco que parecía encajar perfecto en ella, su pelo suelto y sin zapatos… De pronto paro de reír para levantarse lentamente e ir corriendo en su libertad cantando felizmente…_

_Pero de pronto una silueta apareció entre los arbustos…_

_Era un chico castaño, alto, musculoso y con una sonrisa angelical… Tenía puesta una camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados al estilo medieval y un pantalón café, estaba sin zapatos…_

_Cuando la chica se percato de la presencia del chico volteo y lo miro, maravillada…_

_A ambos les surcaron sonrisas en sus rostros mientras corrían lentamente hacia ellos mismos…_

_Cuando estuvieron juntos el chico la abrazo dándole vueltas en el aire mientras la castaña reía con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta que el joven la devolvió al suelo…_

_Ambos jadeaban un poco con los corazones acelerados…_

"_Hola…" Susurro la chica con una sonrisa tímida._

"_Hola…" Respondió el chico viéndola a los ojos…_

"_¿Co… Cómo te llamas?" La pregunta de la chica era muy inocente._

"_Fredward Karl Benson… Puedes llamarme Freddie" Contesto "Freddie" sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Oh… Encantada de conocerte Freddie…" La chica sonreía encantada._

"_Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella dama?" El comentario del joven hizo sonrojar aun más a la señorita._

"_Carlotta Taylor Shay… Dime Carly" Carly estaba sonriendo al muchacho._

"_Carly… Es un nombre hermoso… Aunque también te queda Tay" Bromeo el joven._

_Ambos rieron hasta que sus miradas chocaron…_

_Se acercaban lentamente, sus narices se rozaban y luego…_

**¡BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEP! ¡BEEEP, BEEEP, BEE…!**

La mano del chico entre las sabanas apago el horrible sonido que provenía de su pesadilla… "El Despertador"

El joven, llamado Freddie, se levanto en un bostezo cansado.

Freddie se encamino hasta el baño para bañarse y cepillarse los dientes… ¡Oh! Y claro, arreglarse el cabello con su fleco en picos.

Una vez terminada la acción, empezó a elegir su ropa mientras pensaba realmente frustrado y adormecido.

"_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que despertarme cuando estoy a punto de besarla?" _El enojo en la mirada del chico era muy evidente.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio para saludar a su madre y desayunar tranquilamente preparándose para otro día más de escuela…

·

·

·

Freddie entro exhausto a la escuela secundaria.

Fue directamente a su casillero, en medio del amor de su vida y su mejor amiga.

El chico sonrió al ver a una chica rubia tratando de que ninguno de sus libros se saliera del casillero… Al notar que todos sus libros iban a caérsele decidió ayudarla en un ágil y rápido movimiento, logrando atrapar seis de los trece que tenía su mejor amiga.

Freddie rio al ver la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de su amiga.

"Wow, tienes muchos libros. ¿No crees que deberías dejar a tus neuronas descansar? Puede que mueran" La broma de Freddie hizo reír a la misteriosa pero hermosa chica.

"Bueno, perdón por querer ir a una buena Universidad" Le devolvió la broma la chica de ojos azules.

"En serio, Sam. Deberías dejar de exigirte tanto a ti misma" Le aconsejo ayudándole a guardar todos sus libros, de nuevo.

"Je, je. Me temo que eso es imposible en el ochenta y siete por ciento mi querido amigo" La astuta respuesta de "Sam" hizo bufar a Freddie.

"Si, si. Como digas… Oye, ¿Has visto a Carly? Me he decidido a invitarla a salir, por fin" La sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Sam cambio a una picara.

"Bueno, Romeo. Tu Julieta esta justo… Detrás de ti" Esa información fue desapercibida para el chico.

"¡Que!" Freddie volteo para ver a una linda chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, sonrisa inocente y buena estatura pero no tanto como la de Sam y Freddie.

"Hola Freddie, hola Sam ¿Cómo están?" Carly empezó a guardar sus seis libros en su casillero ante el embobado Freddie y a la divertida Sam.

"Muy bien, Carly. ¿Verdad Freddie?" Sam le dio un codazo a su amigo para que despertara de su ensoñación y le dijera de una vez por todas si quería salir con el…

"¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Si, si. Muy bien… Oye, ejem, Carly…" Freddie se puso muy nervioso pero ante la sonrisa llena de confianza de Sam hizo que esto se esfumara.

"¿Si, Freddie?" La chica no lo volteo a ver, aliviando a Freddie.

"¿Qui… Quieres ir por un licuado conmigo hoy en la tarde?" Sam y Freddie esperaban ansioso la respuesta de Carly.

"Freddie, ya hablamos de esto. Me gustas, pero como un amigo… No lo tomes personal, es solo algo de amigos ¿Si? Nos vemos" Carly cerró su casillero y yéndose a su salon ante las miradas decepcionadas y tristes de sus amigos…

"Lo siento, Freddie…" La voz de la chica era sincera, haciendo sonreír a Freddie.

"Claro… Oye, ¿Quieres un licuado hoy en la tarde?" Freddie estaba sonriendo algo divertido ante la ironía haciendo reír a Sam.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... No, gracias…" La cara de Freddie se transformo completamente.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Es mentira, claro me encantaría" Un suspiro de alivio salir por los labios del chico.

"Genial, es una a clase" Dijo con un guiño a su amiga y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amiga y atrayéndola hacia él en un gesto amistoso pero esto lo malinterpretaron muchos compañeros que estaban alrededor.

"Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Aullaron algunos.

"¡Miren! ¡Son novios, se besan, se quieren!" Otros gritaron.

"¡Mua, mua, mua!" Y los demás mandaban sonidos de besos al aire.

Las burlas e insinuaciones hacían sonrojar a ambos amigos pero no se separaban.

"Ignóralos, solo vamos" La fortaleza de su amistad era claramente indestructible.

·

·

·

Ya en clase Freddie le mando un mensaje de texto a su mejor amiga Sam.

"_**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ò~Ó" **_Sam rio en voz baja al leer el mensaje.

"_**¡Ya lo estás haciendo! xD!" **_Freddie sonrió.

"_**Bueno, como sea… ¿Cómo hago para que Carly me quiera? ='C…" **_La sonrisa en el rostro de Sam desapareció.

"_**Te lo contesto después de clases, en los Licuados ¿Okay? =I" **_Freddie se extraño un poco pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

"_**Claro, hasta luego. ;3" **_

"_**¡Ciao!"**_

·

·

·

En los **Licuados Locos **Sam y Freddie estaban sentados en una silla para dos hablando y riendo al mismo tiempo, parecían dos jóvenes enamorados.

Algunas viejitas los miraban con ternura y susurraban entre si no tan bajo que digamos.

"¡Oh! Mira que hermosa pareja"

"¡El amor esta en el aire!"

"Awww! El amor joven es tan hermoso"

Sam y Freddie se sonrojaban un poco pero luego Freddie recordó su pequeño acuerdo.

"Oye, dijiste que ibas a contestar mi pregunta" La cara de Sam se volvió repentinamente seria, extrañando a Freddie.

"Sí… Bueno… Yo… Ehh…" Los balbuceos de la chica eran por el nerviosismo y el tratar de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

"¿Si…?" La curiosidad estaba al cien.

"Bueno… Yo creo que…"

"¿Quééé…?" El suspenso estaba matando a Freddie.

"Que… Si alguien no te quiere por lo que eres… Realmente no vale la pena…" La sorpresa estaba marcada en el rostro de Freddie y abrió la boca para hablar pero Sam no lo dejo.

"Si amas algo… Déjalo ir… Pero si te regresa… Es que te ama también… Y si es tuyo… Lucha por el…" Sam estaba sonriendo de manera triste mientras que Freddie no sabía que decir…

"_Yo… Que… No puede… Oh…" _Los pensamientos del chico no eran concretos hasta que se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

"¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabes?" La respuesta de la chica fue inmediata.

"Experiencia…" Una sonrisa falsa en el rostro de la chica se hizo presente mientras se levantaba…

"Bueno… Nos vemos luego…" Freddie vio como Sam se alejaba lentamente pero en un impulso tomo su antebrazo y la jalo, impidiendo que se fuera pero al no medir su fuerza el rostro de ambos estaba a tan solo seis centímetros.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el corazón de Freddie empezó a palpitar mil por segundo mientras su respiración era entrecortada y su mente quedaba en blanco.

"Sam…" El susurro que salió de la boca del chico venía acompañado con amor, cariño y ensoñación.

Sam lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras cerraba los suyos y se acercaba al rostro de Freddie, el cual abrió los ojos como platos dejando ir el brazo de la chica pero después los cerro; esperando el contacto de sus labios con los suyos…

Pero nunca llego.

Sam lo beso de manera tierna y lenta en la mejilla ruborizada del muchacho, se separo un poco mirándolo con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Adiós Freddie…" Freddie vio como Sam salía por la puerta mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Su mente estaba viajando en el espacio exterior.

"_Wow…" _Pensó en un suspiro soñador.

·

·

·

_Un joven castaño, con pantalón café y camisa desabotonada estaba sentado en una piedra, estaba en un jardín con rosas marchitadas…_

_Estaba lloviendo, todo el cielo estaba nublado…_

_Y en las mejillas del chico se deslizaban lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento por un corazón roto…_

_Pero de pronto… El cielo comenzó a despejarse dejando que los rayos del sol dieran en su piel…_

_El chico levanto la mirada hacia la luz poderosa que provenía de un cuerpo flotante, se notaba que era el de una chica…_

_El rostro de la chica era ventilado por el viento que movía sus cabellos dorados y sus orbes azules representaban alegría, felicidad y amor._

_Tenía un vestido blanco, hasta la rodilla y descalza mientras que aterrizaba en frente del chico…_

"_Hola…" Susurro la chica._

"_Ho… Hola" El rostro del chico estaba iluminado y sin rastro de lágrima alguna, con las mejillas rojas._

"_¿Qui… Quién eres?" Una risita risueña salió por los labios de la chica._

"_Samantha Puckett… Puedes llamarme Sam" El chico sonrió._

"_Yo me llamo Fredward Benson… Dime Freddie…" La rubia sonrió mientras abrazaba cariñosamente mientras era correspondida por este._

_Ambos se separaron viéndose a los ojos…_

_Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, sus narices se tocaban y sus labios se rozaban cuando…_

**¡BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEP! ¡BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEE..!**

Freddie despertó con la respiración agitada y sudando un poco preguntándose por que había soñado eso cuando de pronto la respuesta llego por si sola… Y un pensamiento también…

"_Oh-Oh…"_


End file.
